The present invention relates to a urine occult blood test apparatus for detecting bleeding from a urinary tract, especially bleeding from an upper urinary tract.
Reaction paper for inspecting presence or absence of urine occult blood has been available on the market. This reaction paper is directly immersed in a urine sample to ascertain presence or absence of urine occult blood in the sample.
In the conventional method of dipping the known reaction paper directly in the sampled urine, it is detectable whether or not occult blood exists in the urine discharged from a bladder. However, it is impossible to ascertain which is responsible for bleeding, the right kidney, the left kidney, the right ureter or the left ureter which supply urine into the bladder.
It is hence a primary object of the present invention to provide a urine occult blood test apparatus capable of ascertaining which is bleeding, the right or left kidney or the right or left ureter.
In order to achieve the object, a urine occult blood test apparatus of the present invention includes an insert member and a urine occult blood test member. The insert member is designed to be insertable in a working channel of a cystoscope and has the urine occult blood test member at its tip portion. The urine occult blood test member is covered during the insertion of the insert member and exposed after the insertion.
A urine occult blood test apparatus of the present invention may include a catheter and a urine occult blood test member. The catheter is designed to be insertable in a working channel of a cystoscope and has the urine occult blood test member at its tip portion. The urine occult blood test member is covered with a soluble substance which is dissolvable in several minutes and harmless to a human body.
Furthermore a urine occult blood test apparatus of the present invention may include a catheter insertable in a working channel of a cystoscope, a wire slidably inserted in the catheter, and a urine occult blood test member at the tip portion of the wire. The tip portion of the wire is designed to be retractable in or projectable out from the tip portion of the catheter.
Being constituted as stated above, the urine occult blood test apparatus of the present invention is inserted to just before a ureteral opening by using a cystoscope, so that urine coming out of the ureteral opening can be received by the tip portion of the insert member with the urine occult blood test member and observed directly.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.